You're Perfect To Me
by LawlietLight7
Summary: Britain has always hated his flaw, but someone found it to be perfect.


The Pictonians chased the eight countries through the mothership. Ludwig spotted an exit. "Look! There's a way out!", the German ran up to the sealed door and kicked it with all his strength. The door flew off the hinges. Ludwig looked down and all he saw was ocean. He jumped followed by the other countries.

As Arthur was falling through the air, he spotted the ocean below him. He silently thought he was going to die because he couldn't swim. He was too proud to tell the countries about his flaw…except for Francis. The Brit wasn't sure why he told the Frenchman, but he hoped that he landed in the water somewhere near Francis.

All of the countries fell into the cold ocean, all spread out from each other. Arthur looked around and he saw nothing, but ocean. He thrashed around in the water, trying to get someone's attention. Arthur called out. "Hello! Help! Somebody!", his voice clearly laced with panic. Francis was floating a few feet away and spotted a flailing Arthur. The Frenchman gasped and tried to swim quickly through the wild waves.

Arthur grew weak and began to sink underneath the freezing water. When Francis lost sight of the Brit, he took a deep breath and dove underwater. Francis swam quickly through the water and looked around in panic. The Frenchman finally caught sight of Arthur sinking slowly. Francis swam over to him and wrapped his arms around the Brit and swam to the surface. The Frenchman gasped. "I've got you, Angleterre.", he panted and began to make his way to the shore.

Francis placed Arthur on his back once they reached the sand. The Frenchman laid his head on the Brit's chest to listen to his heartbeat. Francis heard nothing. "Hold on, Angleterre!", Francis opened Arthur's mouth and pinched his nose shut. Francis placed his lips on the Brit's, blowing air into his lungs. The Frenchman put his hands on the smaller blonde's chest and began pushing repeatively down on Arthur's chest.

He paused and placed his ear on his chest again, hoped to hear a heartbeat. Still nothing. Francis repeated giving the Brit CPR. Arthur finally coughed up water. Francis let out a sigh of relief. The Brit continued to hack and cough. "I'm so glad you're okay.", Francis felt so relieved he was able to save Arthur. Arthur cleared his throat and sat up. "Thank you, frog.", he said a bit breathlessly.

Francis helped Arthur to his feet. "I tried to land as close as possible to you. I apologize for taking so long to get to you.", the Frenchman said softly. "At least you got to me in time. That's all that matters.", Arthur said as he dusted off his uniform. He looked around and there was no other country in sight. "Seems like it is just us, frog. We have to find the others.", the Brit informed. Francis nodded.

They made their way into the woods to search for a sign of the others. "Angleterre…How come you haven't told any of the other countries that you can't swim?", Francis asked out of the blue as they walked through the wooded area. Arthur stopped walking and turned to face the Frenchman. "I am too proud to admit it to anyone.", the Brit informed him as he turned around to start walking again. "Then why did you tell me?", Francis asked him softly. This question halted Arthur's actions once again.

"I…I don't know…Maybe because of our history together? I don't bloody know why!", Arthur spat clearly flustered. Francis chuckled to himself. "But I'm your enemy. Why would a proud nation like you expose your weakness to me?", Francis smirked. The Brit's already red face grew redder. "Because I knew you wouldn't laugh at me or use it against me because that's below your bloody standards!", Arthur ranted. Francis' eyes softened. "You trust me with it…don't you?", his voice was soft.

Arthur sighed. "Of course I do. We may fight and bicker endlessly, but I'm closer to you than anyone else. So…yes, I trust you.", he crossed his arms and huffed. "Happy, frog?!", he spat at Francis. Francis felt himself blush at Arthur's confession. "Oui. It's good not to be the only one who feels that way.", the Frenchman smiled at him. The Brit blushed softly and looked away.

"I know all the other countries would use it against me or laugh at me. I mean what kind of nation and former pirate am I if I can't do such a simple thing as swimming?", he groaned. Francis walked up to Arthur and took the Brit's chin between two fingers, tilting his head up to where their eyes would meet. "You're perfect to me.", Francis whispered to him. Arthur turned crimson at that comment.

"I'm no such thing…", Arthur averted his gaze somewhere else. Francis chuckled. "To me you are. Let me prove it to you.", Francis leaned in and placed his lips on Arthur's. The Brit's eyed went wide. The kiss took him completely off guard, but the Frenchman's lips felt so right against his. Arthur closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Francis pulled the other closer to him, deepening the kiss. He licked along the Brit's bottom lip asking for entrance. Arthur parted his lips slightly, allowing the other's tongue inside his mouth. Francis caressed Arthur's tongue with his own. Arthur wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck, moaning softly against his lips. Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, keeping their bodies close.

They both soon broke the kiss for air. The two blondes were flushed, panting heavily. "I love you, Angleterre…", Francis said between breaths. Arthur smiled. "I love you too, frog.", the Brit said also panting. At that moment, Francis spotted a soft glow through the trees. "Angleterre! Look!", the Frenchman pointed in the direction of the light. Arthur turned and looked. "It must be the others! Come on!", Arthur grabbed Francis' hand and they began to run towards the light.

When they reached the light, they both saw Italy by a fire making Pasta. How typical of him. They looked around and saw the other countries gathering around. Arthur and Francis stayed hand-in-hand as they made their way over to the fire to join the others. Who knew one flaw could make something this perfect?


End file.
